El comienzo de una historia
by Sharon Cavero
Summary: La venganza de una persona anteriormente importante, sigue trascendiendo, generaciones tras generaciones en la vida de Draco Mallfoy, en un círculo de tragedia que no termina jamás, recordándole constantemente el daño que hizo. Y ahora él se ve obligado a descubrir el pecado que cometió en su anterior vida, para así redimirse y poder salvar a Hermione, de una vida trágica.
1. El comienzo de una historia

La historia Harry Potter y sus fantasticos personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowlling y su gran imaginacion.

_Bueno primeramente el fanfic es AU, (no basado en la historia del libro) apesar de que tiene un poco de fantastico, no es frecuente en la trama. También está adaptado en tiempos modernos del ahora._

_Este fanfic lo pensé antes de empezar con "Eternamente contigo" y espero y sea de su agrado. La historia se sentra e intenta mostrar las consecuencias que pueden llegar a ocasionar las acciones y actos de una persona en aquellas que los rodean, tanto en los que aprecian o los que no lo hacen y lo verán reflejado en este fanfic._

**Prologo**

**_En una noche gris de lluvia, la tormenta caía como gotas de agua que impactaban sobre los techos de las casas, provocando un sonido de golpeteo repetitivo. El clima era frio y el viento soplaba con fuerza, moviendo las ramas de los árboles que decoraban la vereda de las calles de la ciudad. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y la gente salía de sus respectivas actividades laborales con paraguas en mano, tratando de cubrirse del aguacero que azotaba sin consideración alguna sobre las cabezas de los transeúntes, que corrían para refugiarse del diluvio, observando como transitaban con prisa los vehículos, presurosos para llegar a su destino, iluminados por los faroles ubicadas en las esquinas de las avenidas; cuyos suelos de piedra se hallaban cubiertos de charcos, salpicando los zapatos de las personas al pasar estos por ahí. Pero el clima ese día solo hacia más potente la necesidad de llegar a sus hogares con una esposa e hijos sonrientes, esperando con ansías su llegada._**

**_Todos pasaban su día a día normalmente en medio del diluvio, ignorando el sufrimiento tormentoso de una solitaria mujer de largos cabellos azabache, refugiada entre cuatro paredes de una maltrecha casa. El hermoso rostro de la desconocida de tés pálida; se veía opacado por unas enormes ojeras oscurecidas, dándoles a sus grandes ojos azules y a su rostro, un aspecto moribundo y desolado._**

**_El cuarto oscuro que formaba su habitación, apenas era iluminado por la luz que entraba de la única ventana en ese pequeño espacio, en donde se hallaba sentada la mujer con mirada perdida. Ensimismada en remembranzas vividas, tiempos en los que había sido feliz junto al amor de su vida, rememorando lo dichosa que había sido antes de su traición. Esa traición de la persona que amaba, la había destruido por completo, haciendo de su persona, una completamente diferente. A pesar de eso, su mente y corazón la traicionaban, trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos que quería olvidar y odiar con todas sus fuerzas, para odiarlo y arrancarse de raíz el amor tan profundo que le profesa; pero se engañaba a si misma con solo pensarlo, no podía hacerlo y aunque lo intentará, jamás podría dejar de amarlo como lo hacia. ¿Cómo sentir odio por la persona que fue la que te salvo y destruyó de igual medida?._**

**_A pesar de todo el dolor causado por él, seguía idolatrándolo en su memoria, recordando cómo se sentía acariciar la piel aterciopelada de su rostro, mientras éste le sonreía, penetrándola con la mirada, ocasionando que los latidos de su corazón se descontrolaran a tal punto, que muchas veces creía que moriría de un infarto. Siempre tuvo ese control en ella, él tenia su vida y corazón, y nunca le importó._**

**_Que tonta había sido al confiarle su vida, al final se dejó engañar por las dulces mentiras de un hombre, como todas las demás. Debió descubrir sus verdaderas intensiones desde un principio. La primera vez que le dijo que la quería, no lo dudo ni un segundo, cómo dudar de algo de lo que lo vio convencido, y fue eso mismo lo que hizo que le creyera, fue la mujer más feliz del mundo después de eso. Por dios… la había hecho su prometida en contra de sus padres, muchas veces la defendió de ellos, ¿cómo dudar de un acto como ese?._**

**_Pero solo habían sido mentiras, su orgullo y egoísmo fueron la parte más cruel que descubrió en él, la que no conocía o la que no quiso conocer, su parte más oscura._**

**_Lo que nunca se dio cuenta fue que para el soberbio chico, era solo un trofeo, que presumía a los demás, un objeto que representaba su superioridad ante ellos._**

**_Fue ingenia y muy estúpida para saber lo que sabía de los hombres. Lo creyó diferente, espero demasiado de él, un joven que lo tenía todo con solo pedirlo, cuya familia era dueña del pueblo entero, proveniente de la más alta alcurnia, de linaje puro y noble, cuyos padres eran respetados y admirados por los habitantes del poblado, por sus buenas obras para con éste, trayendo armonía y paz para las familias que habitaban el lugar, ganándose así su aprecio y gratitud._**

**_Tal vez, todo hubiera sido diferente si nunca se lo hubiera encontrado ese día, el diez y nueve de mayo de 1765, cuando lo vio por primera vez al llegar a un pueblo llamado Hogwarts situado en Londres Inglaterra. Para ese entonces, la época en la que vivían era difícil para las mujeres, sobre todo para aquellas que no fueron dotadas y bendecidas de gran belleza como la suya. Los hombres eran machistas y ególatras, convencidos de ser superior al sexo opuesto y por sobre todo, educados con esa mentalidad, para ellos las mujeres no tenían ningún derecho, su palabra no valía nada, solo servían para crear descendencia y nada más. Tampoco las veía quejarse al respecto, a la mayoría de las hijas de asentados les daban un trato bueno, y mucho más a aquellas que nacieron con belleza, criadas y educadas correctamente para ser simples objetos, con la simple finalidad de ser complacientes, eso hasta que apareció su tormento, el motivo de su desdicha. Por el que perdió al hombre que amaba._**

**_Su odio hacia aquella persona no solo no se fue con el paso del tiempo, sino que se transformó en algo más vengativo y cruel, alimentado por el deseo de venganza. Con el único propósito de destruirles sus sueños, como ellos lo habían hecho con los de ella. Cómo él lo hizo sin remordimiento alguno, matándola en el proceso. Pero no todo era su culpa, esa también era la responsable de su sufrimiento, el más grande que pudo sentir y experimentar. El mismo que la trasformo en una mujer dura, insensible y la más desdichada de la tierra, sin sentimiento alguno, tanto que no le importó sacrificar su propia vida con tal de que ellos jamás pudieran tener lo que deseaban, arrebatándoles lo que ellos le quitaron con su egoísmo, lo que él le arrebato con su traición y por lo que pago con creses, viviendo en una agonía eterna._**


	2. Vacío

Capitulo#1: Vacio

Preparatoria Hogwarts, una de las más prestigiosas del país en Londres-Inglaterra. Cuyos estudiantes eran jóvenes hijos de padres y familias prestigiosas, ya que ésta estaba entre una de las instituciones más reconocidas y también la más grande del país.

A esa hora de la mañana, las aulas del recinto se encontraban llenas por los estudiantes que seguían ingresando al colegio, pese a que ya había sonado la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases.

La promoción slytherin se encontraba ya dentro de su curso, los estudiantes charlaban animadamente de su día a día en el colegio, esperando pacientes a su profesor de literatura que ya estaba atrasado por diez minutos. Las estruendosas risas de dos jóvenes de 17 años, sentados en pupitres individuales en el centro del aula, interrumpieron las conversaciones de los demás presentes, haciéndose de la total atención de estos y ocasionando que dejarán de hablar y prestaran total atención a lo que hacía el dúo de amigos populares, que se reían a carcajadas de la broma que había realizado uno de ellos. Un joven muy apuesto, de cabello platinado tan blanco que podía ser claramente distinguido entre la multitud del alumnado, su piel aterciopelada, suave y pálida tan liza parecida a la seda destacaba los rasgos finos de su rostro.

Con una mueca en sus labios como sonrisa, el joven de mirada grisácea observaba con odio y asco a una joven de apariencia frágil y piel morena que se hallaba sentada de espaldas frente suyo, tratando de ignorar los comentarios sarcásticos y odiosos de sus compañeros de curso y evitando dirigirles la mirada. Los iris grises del divertido chico la penetraban con la mirada, mostrando la superioridad y una altanería de la que se sentía plenamente orgulloso, debido a su linaje y familia a la que pertenecía su apellido.

Draco reía con disimulo, al mismo tiempo que codeaba divertido el torso de su amigo de piel más oscura que la de él, pero no menos atractivo, de cabello negro azabache y deslumbrantes ojos azules. El joven moreno llamado Theodor se encontraba a lado suyo, siguiendo el juego que había empezado su amigo de la infancia.

—¿No te parece que apesta aquí Theo?.— Exclamo de repente con desprecio el de cabello platinado.—Ya parece que en esta institución no solo se les permite vender a la basura pueblerina, si no también se les permite venir a ensuciar los cimientos de nuestro colegio. —Señaló con desprecio desde su banco.

—No te molestes con ella, Draco.— Comprensivo dijo el moreno, dirigiéndose a la joven de quién se burlaban cruelmente. Y con una última mirada cómplice hacia el rubio fijo su vista en la tensa muchacha y comento sarcástico. —Tal vez la pobre se ha perdido y no sabe dónde está, ya sabes que hay que tenerles paciencia a gente como ella. —Termino, escrudiñando a la chica de arriba abajo con sus iris azules de manera despectiva. Se levanto y rodeo los taburetes para situarse frente a la joven que observaba divertido, sin poder disimular lo gracioso que le parecía la situación. Se inclinó acercando su rostro hacia ella, que a medida que iba reduciéndose el espacio entre ambos, más notorio se hacía su incomodidad, encogida en su pupitre sin responder a los comentarios despectivos y llenos de desprecio.

—Campesina dime una cosa, entiendes lo que quiero decirte o tengo que hacerlo más lento para que puedas entenderme…¡¡Oh sí!!. lo olvide, no hablas nuestro idioma. ¿Verdad?. —Exclamo divertido fingiéndose desentendido.—Te hablare más despacio para que puedas comprender.— Soltó con malicia.—¿Te perdiste y quieres que te ayudemos a volver a tu pueblucho al que perteneces?— Exploto en carcajadas que contagiaron al rubio y a sus demás compañeros, que apoyaron y siguieron el juego cruel de burlas hacia la chica de melena azabache, para satisfacción de Theodor.

Las palabras del azabache salían de su boca con tanto desprecio que la pobre muchacha temblaba de rabia e impotencia que le provocaba escuchar sus ofensas, pero a pesar de tanta humillación, tenia la firme determinación de ser más inteligente que ellos y no caer en sus provocaciones, dándoles la satisfacción de verle afectada.

—¿Qué, te comieron la lengua los ratones? —Escupió con desprecio, esperando con ansias el momento en el que la estúpida salga huyendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero al contrario de lo que espero, la morena enfrentó su mirada con odio infinito hacia su persona, representado en sus iris negros. Su estúpida expresión de desprecio dirigida a él no le estaba agradando en absoluto.

—Lamento el retraso, pueden tomar asiento, empezaremos la clase de hoy.— Los jóvenes estudiantes callaron y parpadearon confusos por la abrupta interrupción de la voz profunda de su profesor de literatura, que acababa de entrar ignorante de la tensión en la que se encontraba el ambiente. El catedrático castaño, dándoles la espalda camino hacia la pizarra, que se hallaba al frente de los asientos, para a continuación escribir como título "Romeo y Julieta "en el centro del pizarrón.

—Dije, puede tomar asiento señor Not. —El hombre vestido de traje y alta estatura, hablo con tono autoritario, dirigiéndose a su estudiante, que permanecía al frente de la morena, sosteniendo su mirada de la misma forma que lo hacía ella.

—Dudo mucho que la señorita Johnson desee tener cualquier cosa con usted, ya debió deducirlo , por la expresión en su rostro, dudo que sienta por usted algo más que desprecio. —Las risas contenidas se hicieron escuchar por sobre la instancia, llenando a Theo de indignación, acrecentando su odio hacia ella.

—hmm.— Bufo altanero.— Jamás me rebajaría a estar con alguien de su calaña.— Fue la cortante respuesta de Theo, provocando risitas chillonas de un grupo de chicas que miraban el espectáculo con expresión divertida.

—Pues si es así, regrese a su banco señor Not y deje de hacerles perder tiempo a sus compañeros que desean aprobar mi materia este trimestre.

El azabache alzo el mentón en una pose orgullosa y dirigiéndole una última expresión de desprecio a Johnson regreso a su asiento a lado de su amigo, quien guiñándole un ojo, susurro para mitigar su enojo.—No tiene importancia Theo, de todos modos tenemos casi todo el año para divertirnos.—¿Verdad lunática? --Lo último lo dijo inclinándose al respaldo del asiento de la morena, para ser escuchado únicamente por ella, quién volvió a tensarse.

—Señor Mallfoy quiere participar y aportar su opinión sobre el tema que se dará hoy en clase.— Cuestiono el profesor, observando a Draco al molestarle los continuos susurros en su clase.

—Tal vez podría darnos su concepto de lo entendido acerca de la historia Romeo y Julieta e ilustrarnos con su extraordinario entendimiento. —Desafió el profesor.

Draco de mala gana se levantó de su estante con una expresión aburrida y fastidiada en sus facciones. Casi odio ser tan interesante al percatarse de que sus compañeros habían girado su cabeza hacia él, dejando de leer sus libros para prestarle total atención.

—La historia narra sobre dos jóvenes que se enamoran ingenuamente.—Comenzó el de ojos grises con desinterés. —Sabiendo que ese sentimiento tan puro como creían a su amor, era imposible, y estúpidamente creen que pueden romper una maldición de hace décadas atrás, que comenzó con sus primeros antepasados y trascendió generación tras generación, convirtiéndose en un ciclo interminable de odio y venganza entre familias. Desenlace que termino con la muerte de personas inocentes, solo por causa del egoísmo de unos estúpidos niños. Ingenuos se negaron a aceptar el destino que fue escrito para ellos desde mucho antes de su nacimiento. —Termino, fastidiado de relatar a su parecer una estúpida novela romántica, ignorando el silencio en el que se sumió el aula un poco después de que empezara con la explicación sobre la obra. Silencio que fue rota por la risa burlesca de Theodor.

—Que profundo amigo, deberías ser poeta. —Comento en carcajadas.

—Sierra la boca.— Exclamo Draco, dejándose caer en su silla y riendo en silencio del comentario sin gracia de Theodor.

—En todos mis años de instructor en este establecimiento, jamás escuche una interpretación más…como decirlo…deprimente.—Interrumpió su conversación el hombre de traje, y diciendo esto, se levanto de su escritorio donde se apoyaba, cerrando el libro que sostenía en una mano. Camino de un lado a otro, meditando las palabras dichas por Mallfoy hace un momento, ante las miradas interrogantes de sus alumnos.

—¿Por qué piensa que el amor que se tuvieron Romeo y Julieta, no gano por sobre todo el odio y rencor de sus familias? — Interrogó nuevamente a Draco; escrudiñando a su pupilo. —Ellos lucharon por su amor y murieron por él, se sacrificaron para que sus generaciones no vivieran el mismo destino dramático que les tocó a ambos... rompieron la maldición, como le llamas al odio que se tenían sus familias. —Señalo con su mano a lo anteriormente dicho por el rubio y prosiguió. —Y ganaron incluso aunque al hacerlo, perdieran la vida.

—La realidad es un poco menos romántica profesor.— Soltó divertido, ocasionando nuevamente las risas de sus compañeros y ante la mirada sería de su profesor, continuo.— Viéndolo de manera más objetiva y dejando de lado las cursilerías, la realidad es un poco más cruel. Su deseo, de ambos era vivir su amor juntos y cuando uno decidió quitarse la vida, provocando así la muerte del otro, fue en ese momento que perdieron, porque no pudieron vivir su amor, ya que dejó de existir en el instante en el que ellos dejaron de respirar., la maldición de sus familias les ganó después de todo. —Su mirada se torno oscura siendo observado de cerca por el hombre que impartía clases, todavía parado frente a ellos, expectante a la conclusión a la que había llegado Draco.

—Como siempre destacando su intelecto ante sus compañeros Sr Mallfoy, espere un puntaje alto este trimestre. —Termino refiriéndose al joven, y camino de vuelta a su escritorio de donde saco de su portafolio el listado de asistencia de sus estudiantes.

—Es una pena que no recompense ese carácter altanero suyo. —Confeso sin quitar su mirada del listado que sostenía en sus manos para a continuación llamar lista y posteriormente continuar con la clase, ignorante de la mirada enfadad que le lanzaba Draco desde su asiento.

Una hora más tarde, Draco se encontraba sentado en uno de los banquitos de la cafetería de la escuela con Theo a su lado. Hacia más de media hora que habían finalizado las clases de literatura con el profesor Remus Lupin. Si bien no le agradaba del todo el sujeto pues recién se había incorporado en el establecimiento como profesor, era uno de los que podría decir respetaba, claro después de Severus Snape quien impartía la materia de matemáticas, el último era un hombre más callado y serio que Lupin y por lo que parecía, ambos tenían un asunto de odio pendiente por el cual desconocía el motivo, pues el actuar de ambos hombres dejaba más que claro su enemistad.

Las risas de un grupito de jóvenes lo hicieron voltear hacia la tienda de sodas. Vio de reojo a Theo que ya se había percatado de la presencia de cierta muchacha de cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes que recién había ingresado a la cafetería, a la cual su amigo miraba embobado. La chica llevaba puesto una falda de color negro que combinaba perfectamente con una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, resaltando su cuerpo y belleza, provocando la envidia de muchas de sus compañeras y miradas lascivas de parte del grupo masculino. Cómo era de esperarse de Pansy Parkinson, su compañera y amiga de la infancia, junto a Theodor Not.

Desde esa distancia, Draco podía verla charlar animadamente con sus amigas, sin enterarse de los penetrantes ojos azules de Theodor, fijos en su persona desde su llegada. No lo entendía, por más que analizará la extraña situación de su amigo, no lograba comprender que veía Theo en ella, que no tuviera cualquiera de las que se le insinuaban con descaro y cinismo. Nunca lo diría frente al azabache, pero estaba seguro que era el segundo más cotizado después de él en el colegio. Y desde ya hace más de cuatro meses prácticamente que su amigo babeaba por la pelinegra, fastidiándolo en el proceso.

Si le preguntaban, diría que la joven de mechones azabaches no era tan bonita. Sin mencionar la reputación que traía dentro de la institución, todos hablaban de la facilidad con la que cambiaba de novio, llegando al punto en el que se creía que ya no quedaba estudiante por quien no hubiera pasado y eso era poco a lo que se hablaba. Pero eso a Pansy nunca le importo, y por eso siempre había creído que él y la azabache eran muy parecidos de lo que creía. Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó encajarían perfecto como pareja. En la actualidad, Pansy no le atraía en lo más mínimo y fue esa misma razón por lo que descartó definitivamente esa posibilidad.

A diferencia de él, Theodor tomaba más serio el hecho de los sentimientos a pesar de sus aventuras, el duraba una o dos semanas con las que se involucraba para no lastimarla después de una noche con ellas. Y por esa misma razón, no podía permitir que Theo se enterara del desliz que tuvo con Pansy la semana pasada. ¿Cómo lo tomaría el azabache?, conociéndolo cómo lo hacía, no lo tomaría nada bien, es más, estaba seguro que lo vería como una traición de su parte, una muy grave.

En el pasado Theodor le había reclamado varias veces el trato frío que tenía hacia Pansy y si se enteraba de lo sucedido entre ambos, su reacción sería mucho peor al de aquella ocasión.

Theo no podía culparlo solo a él, no fue solo culpa suya, cuando se enredo con ella había tomado de mas esa noche y no es que se justificara, nada de eso. Por un mes entero Pansy no lo había dejado ni por un segundo en paz, insinuándosele hasta el hartazgo, el momento cuando decidió darle lo que quería. No era su culpa que la azabache este obsesionada con él y no pierda la oportunidad de querer enredarlo entre sus piernas cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

—Hay por favor, cierra la boca, no seas tan evidente y estúpido. —Regaño con enfado a Theo, quien al escucharlo, giro su vista hacia él.

—¿Disculpa? —Interrogo el azabache.

—Ni siquiera es tan bonita, tienes chicas mas lindas y sensuales a tu disposición. ¿Por qué querías a alguien como ella a tu lado?. — aconsejo a Theo, que lo miraba con ojos críticos y brazos cruzados.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no te conviene en absoluto.— prosiguió ante la muda respuesta del azabache. —eso es lo de menos, estás enterado de la clase de chica que es, todo dicen que es una...—Fue interrumpido por el chirrido agudo que hizo la silla al arrastrarse, al Theo levantarse abruptamente, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia, el cual entendió. No deseaba escuchar ni una palabra más de su parte.

—Sabes que tengo razón.— Continúo de todas formas, ignorando la advertencia del azabache. —Deja de engañarte, Pansy no te conviene en ningún aspecto, créeme te lo digo por tu bien; como tu amigo.—Lo ultimo lo dijo palmeando la espalda del aguazul en señal de apoyo y comprensión hacia sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestiono el azabache apartando bruscamente el brazo de su hombro. —Porque también forma parte de la lista de tus conquistas. — Termino con voz grave.

Ante tal confesión, ambos permanecieron callados, enfrentándose la mirada. Lo sabía, Theo sabía lo que había pasado con Pansy, debió suponerlo. No estaba preparado para esa discusión, porque lo sería, conocía demasiado a Theodor para saber como reaccionaria al enterarse. Permaneció en completo silencio esperando a que Theo añadiera algo más a su reproche por haberle traicionado, al acostarse con la chica a la cual profesaba sentimientos románticos y por la cual juro no sentir nada.

—Como lo….

—Supe. —Completo Theo. —No me insultes de esa forma amigo, no soy ningún idiota.— Reprocho indignado y dándole la espalda camino hacia la salida de la cafetería, dejándolo solo.

Observo como su amigo pretendía escapar de su presencia, creyéndolo un traidor. Levantándose de su asiento, corrió siguiendo el camino que había tomado Theodor. Lo alcanzó unos cuantos metros más adelante, parando su marcha al situarse delante de él.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Lo siento, ok. —Confeso a Theo que al escucharlo, desvió su mirada.—No quería insultarte, esa no fue mi intención y mucho menos creo que seas un idiota, no es lo que piensas y lo sabes. —Se apresuro a añadir al ver que el azabache se reusaba a escucharlo al seguir desviando su mirada.

—Créeme, Pansy no te conviene y ya es tiempo de que te vayas haciendo la idea.

—Nunca lo entenderías Draco, ¿Cómo podrías?. Nunca has sentido algo por alguien más que no seas tú. —Le reclamo alzando su tono de voz, mirando con dureza al de ojos grises, que se arrastró su cabello hacia atrás con expresión de estar harto de la situación.

—No digas idioteces.— Regaño enfadado el platinado.—Deja de ser un perdedor sentimental.—Y diciendo esto último, giro hacia la salida, alejándose del azabache antes de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, determinado en no seguir con esa conversación absurda y sin ningún sentido para él.

—Sabes cual es tu problema.—Soltó Theo detrás de él, deteniendo su marcha.—Finges no creer en el amor porque nunca te toco sentir algo parecido, té escondes de él porque te aterra que te importe alguien más que no seas tú, porque eres un maldito egoísta al que no le importa lastimar a la gente siempre y cuando consigas lo que deseas, pero no sé porque me sorprende, siempre has sido un desgraciado insensible. Y aun así siempre te he defendido. Pero sabes que es lo peor de tu traición, sabias lo que sentía por ella, yo te lo dije y aun así no te importo traicionarme al meterte con Pansy. —El azabache callo unos segundos, tratando de calmar su enojo y no decir algo que no quería, pero se sentía terriblemente traicionado por Draco, y que haya sido su mejor amigo solo empeoraba su sentir. —Tal vez un día sientas algo parecido por alguien. —Retomo con calma.— Y no te lo digo porque este molesto, en verdad espero que, si alguna vez te interesa alguien aparte de ti mismo, ese sentimiento sea correspondido, porque si no lo es, me temo, amigo mío, que comprenderás como se sienten tus conquistas después de que las dejas una vez que consigues lo que quieres. — y con eso, entro al aula del profesor slonhor de biologia.

El rubio sonrió de lado por lo absurdo que creyó la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera, no, el no era como su amigo, tonto sentimental, el no creía en esas estupideces del amor y esas pendejas de niños con las hormonas sueltas. No, el jamás se interesó en una mujer por otra cosa que no fuera para meterla en su cama.

—Eso jamás pasara. —Murmuro para sí mismo y con esa determinación en mente entro al aula de biología. Se sentó a lado del azabache que voltio su mirada hacia la ventana todavía molesto.

Un mes había pasado después de ese episodio con su amigo, dos semanas habían sido suficientes para convencerlo de su inocencia a la supuesta traición al haberse enredado con Pansy de quien decía estar enamorado, Theo había comprendido por fin que no valía perder una amistad de tantos años por una simple chica de quien se olvidaría después de un tiempo o eso aseguro, pero él todavía tenía sus dudas al respecto. Su tonto amigo todavía se veía enamorado de ella cuando se la encontraba por casualidad en la cafetería del colegio o en cualquier otro lugar.

Los días habían pasado volando con exámenes de por medio después de ese episodio, pero que para él no eran ningún impedimento para sus continúas desveladas noche tras noche, en compañía de una que otra conquista que ganaba en el transcurso de estas. Las muy ilusas caían a sus pies con solo sonríeles y con una que otra palabra bonita, haciéndoles creer que eran importantes para él, no podían estar más equivocadas. Como lo estaba la mujer pegada a su cuerpo, balanceándose al ritmo de la música del antro esa noche, restregando sus voluptuosas curvas en movimientos provocadores con el ingenuo pensamiento de llegar a ser algo más que un revolcón de una noche. Río por lo tonto que le resultaba eso, todas eran iguales, ingenuas y estúpidas.

La chica a lado suyo era linda, no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, de cabello castaño, piel delicada, grandes ojos azules, labios carnosos, cubiertos por un labial rojo intenso que los resaltaba en la oscuridad del antro, y un cuerpo con nada que envidiar a otras mujeres, adornado con un vestido largo de deslumbrante color azul que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, con un encaje que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y dos cortes que comenzaban desde sus caderas dejando a la vista sus piernas torneadas con tacones de cuatro centímetros de alto. Para él, la chica solo era alguien con quien pasaría un buen rato.

—Iremos por un poco de aire fresca.— La voz de su fiel compañero de fiestas; Theo se escuchó lejana ante el ruido de la música en el antro, el azabache vestía una camisa blanca con un pantalón de jean negro. Mientras agarraba a su acompañante de la cintura, evitando que se cayera, mientras intentaba llegar al rubio.

—Así que, nos vemos mañana.—Se aproximo a su lado y le susurró cerca al oído para asegurarse de ser escuchado solo por él mientras la chica de tez pálida y cabello ondulado, no dejaba de reír y balancearse al ritmo de la música a su lado, extendiendo sus manos al cielo. —Quiere que vallamos a un lugar… como decirlo ...más íntimo…. —Susurro guiñándole un ojo.

—Sabes lo mucho que te odio.— dijo sarcástico. Todo indicaba de que Theo había ganado la apuesta.

—Se ve una bomba. Disfruta la noche.— Exclamó por sobre las cabezas de las personas en ese lugar, haciéndose mas pequeño con forme se acercaba a la salida, llevándose a la rubia con él.

—Idiota. —Menciono divertido, mientras observaba como Theo sujetaba a la joven de ondulados mechones, haciéndose espacio entre la multitud de personas que bailaban animadamente, conduciéndola hacia la salida. Esperaba que la linda rubia, le sacara la obsesión de Pansy a su amigo.

—Quieres ir a otro lado más privado. —La insinuante voz de su compañera lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Voltio hacia ella y recorriéndola de arriba abajo, la acorralo contra la pared. Aproximo su cuerpo al de ella, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros y agarrándola de la barbilla, pego sus labios a los suyos, besándola con fuerza, quitándole el aliento. Theo no podía ganarle la partida.

Un auto azul se estaciono en el estacionamiento de la escuela Hogwarts en esa mañana de verano. Un joven platinado salió poco después, cerrando con un poco más de fuerza de la habitual, la puerta del coche, llamando la atención de varios estudiantes que pasaban por ahí y otros que también estacionaban sus vehículos.

No sé entendía, había pasado una noche interesante con la castaña después de que se fueran juntos a su departamento. A pesar de eso, un sentimiento de vacío se instaló en él después de eso, ya lo había experimentado anteriormente, pero en esta ocasión, el sentimiento volvió con más fuerza después de lo que le pareció mucho tiempo. Desde sus once años que no experimentaba esa sensación desagradable en su interior, esa sensación de pérdida en él, como si no estuviera completo. Odiaba ese sentimiento estúpido dentro de él por lo impropio que lo sentía..

—No estorbes.— soltó mientras empujaba a Neville que según él, se encontraba en su camino, provocando que este tropezara y cayera.

—¿Y esa humor?.— cuestionó Theodor apenas entro al aula, viendo como el pobre Neville se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

Se dejó caer en su asiento junto al de su amigo azabache y resopló fastidiado.—¿Qué pasó?, creí que la hermosa chica de ayer te traería de mejor humor, pero veo que me equivoqué.—Menciono divertido viendo como Draco se sentaba y lanzaba su mochila.

—No estoy de humor Theo.

—Ya lo note, el pobre de Longbottom sufrió las consecuencias.— Mencionó el pelinegro extrañado.— Bueno, cambiando de tema, ya oíste quien será nuestra nueva compañera, Pansy cree que será todo una creída por ser hija del director, como lo es su hermano. Hablando de Potter, no sabía que tenía una hermana y tú.

—Potter y su perdedora familia no me interesa en lo mas mínimo.—Soltó aburrido, no estaba de humor para idioteces.

—Crees que sea igual a ti, arrogante como dice Pansy. — cuestionó Theodor pensativo, tratando de imaginarse a un Draco femenino.

—Por qué diablos tendría que parecerse a mi.—exclamo enojado. Theo lo estaba provocando a propósito.

—¿Por qué, es en serio?.—Expreso incrédulo.—Única hija mujer, de buena familia y prestigio. ¿Te parece familiar?...

—No, no lo hace.— corto su monologo.

—Dicen que es hermosa, además de inteligente. Tal vez sea mi tipo, la chica que me ayude a olvidar de una vez a Pansy.— confesó su amigo, esperanzado con la idea. Algo de eso lo molesto, Theodor era un gran imbécil.

—Eso si perdedor Potter lo permite, no eres precisamente un buen partido ante sus ojos. — se carcajeó.

—Mira quien lo dice, el señor perfecto. Miren me, soy Draco Mallfoy el más grande cabrón insensible de todos…

—Todos, tomen asiento—La gruesa y sería voz de Severus Snape, interrumpió los reproches internos del azabache, hecho que agradeció Draco, pues no quería discutir con Theo.

Mientras todos sacaban los libros y pasaban página por página hasta llegar al tema que les había indicado Snape. Un toque en la puerta resonó en el silencio de la instancia, puesto que Snape no toleraba la indisciplina, todos permanecieron en sus lugares a pesar de la interrupción.

—Profesor, tocan la puerta.

—Abra por favor señorita Parkinson.— Ordenó Snape a la azabache, que había sido la única que se había atrevido a dirigirse a Snape.

—Perdone la interrupción profesor.— James Potter se anuncio y entró con paso tranquilo, situándose al frente de ellos. Su porte autoritaria no se veía opacada por su semblante amable y sonriente. El hombre tan parecido a su hijo Harry, los observo detenidamente.

—¿Están todos, nadie faltó?.— preguntó inclinándose hacia el profesor Snape que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio en una esquina.

—Todos excepto Potter y su grupo, a quienes se les da sumamente divertido romper reglas y no asistir a clases cuando se les viene en gana. —Draco esbozó una mueca como sonrisa, Snape siempre dejaba al descubierto lo que hacía Potter, sin importarle que sea el famoso niño de papi.— Es más, Potter ya tiene más de siete faltas en mi materia, me atrevería a decir que no tendrá una nota de aprobación…

—Disculpe profesor.— interrumpió un joven castaño, de semblante temeroso en uno de los bancos de adelante. — pero Harry tenía entrenamiento con Ron Weasley y los demás de su equipo por el partido de mañana, la profesora Spraut me pidió que le informara..— Defendió Neville Longbottom.

—Gracias Neville. — Agradeció James Potter.—Ya hablaré con mi hijo después, gracias por tu preocupación Severus. — continuo con seriedad. — Bueno a lo que venía. Cómo muchos de ustedes ya sabrán, una nueva estudiante se incorporará a nuestro establecimiento. Y quiero pedirles que la reciban de la mejor manera…

—Pansy tenía razón. — confirmo Theo mientras James Potter seguía hablando de la nueva compañera.— Debe ser la consentida de papá, creerá que puede hacer lo que quiera.— susurro en medio de los murmullos, inclinándose hacia Draco.

—Pues está muy equivocada si piensa que se lo voy a permitir.— Ambos sonrieron de la declaración que hizo el rubio.

Draco no supo con exactitud, el instante cuando había parado de reír junto a Theo, para dirigir su total atención a la chica de rizos castaños que ingresaba a la habitación con paso firme, situándose al frente, a la derecha de su padre. La joven de rizos castaños y ojos miel agarraba, abrazando entre sus brazos un par de libros a los cuales sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual provocó las burlas de algunos quienes señalaban el acto. Pero él demasiado ocupado observandola, no les presto atencion.

La presencia de la joven desconocida hasta entonces para él, generaba en su interior un sentimiento desconocido, pero que lo lastimaba de sobre manera. Lo hería, como si en su cuerpo hubiera estado oculta una herida, y ahora con la presencia de la chica, se hubiera vuelto a abrir, recordandole su existencia.

Eso que sentia...no le permitía desprender su atención de la imagen frente suyo... temía que si lo hacia, desaparecería dejandolo... No se entendia, era como si todo su ser temiera no volver a verla...era ilógico, ¿cómo puedes anhelar a alguien que nunca habias visto antes?...


End file.
